


ABC's of supernatural svt

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: short stories of supernatural seventeen





	1. An aero arrow

Seokmin is 100% sure that Jeonghan’s voice could convince the devil. “You know how to shoot an arrow, right?” His soft voice soothes his nerves.

“I guess?” Feet clatter against the gravel.

“Then you’ll be fine. Shooting a gun will be easier. Aim.” The hand guides his pistol hand to the target. Seokmin tries to not focus on Jeonghan’s chest touching his back.

“Hyung.”

“Focus.”

“Hyung!” More stomping.

“Okay Seokkie. Keep your hand steady on the lock. Then pull the trigger.”

“Hyung that’s not how that works.”

“Don’t listen to them, Seokmin. They’re just neighsayers.”

Seokmin falls to the ground clutching his stomach, “HA! I get it! It’s cause Jihoon is a centaur!”

“Don’t make me cobble you to the ground with my hooves.”

“As if. You’re a giant softie for everyone here.” Soonyoung pales at the hoof pawing the gravel. “Shit! Hyung! Help me! Seokmin!”

Jeonghan covers one ear, and whispers into the other. “Seokmin, pretend the target is a dinosaur who stole your chicken nuggets.”

He whips around, “Hyung! I could never hurt a dinosaur! They’re extinct!”

“Damn.” Jeonghan ponders aloud. “Guess you’ll just have to stay with Jihoon for the game.”

Jihoon halts long enough to take in that information. “That was the original plan.” Soonyoung takes a sigh of relief. “But I’m still going to suplex you, TO PROVE THAT I’M NOT A SOFTIE KWON SOONYOUNG.”

“JEONGHAN Hyung!”

Jeonghan sighs watching the mad chase. “Seokmin. Here.” He tosses over the younger’s bow and arrows.

“Soonie Hyung! Jump in ten seconds.”

“BUT I’M NOT A WIND NYPMH!”

“HYUNG JUST JUMP!”

“JUST FOR YOU MY CUTE DONGSAENG!”

Seokmin clears out all clutter from his brain with a deep breath. His eyes open. Three. Two. One. The arrow zips through the air until it thuds against the tree trunk.

“Did you have to make a new hole in my shirt?” Soonyoung sighs, from the tree he’s been pinned to. A chuckling Jihoon gallops up to the dangling nymph.

 


	2. Blood, bladder, boba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BYOB

“The thing said BYOB.”

“Yeah. The last B stands for Beer!” Soonyoung pinches his nose. “Junhui you can’t bring boba pearls without other ingredients for milk tea.”

“But Shua hyung can’t live without boba!”

“His team isn’t even here!” Soonyoung grabs his two teammates trying to sneak away. “Hold up. We need to discuss your things as well. Chan, why blood bags? There are no other vampires here.” Wonwoo coughs. “Fine. I guess but my previous statement still stands. AND MYUNGHO. PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN’T STEAL THIS ORGAN.” He points at the ziploc bag containing copious amounts of blood. “Wonwoo! Help me scold them! Don’t just laugh at this!”

His goddamn nose scrunch is most definitely not endearing in times like these. “Why not? You never specified it had to be beer. We’re a bunch of supernaturals, you hooman.”

“I’m a witch! But everyone knows B in BYOB stands for beer.” Soonyoung protests. “Show off your team’s spoils!”

Jihoon yawns, “Soonyoung, Wonwoo won.” He waves his hand to reveal the barrels.

“Why is it barrels?!”

“There’s beer in here. It’s chill.” Vernon rests his head on the top of the nearest one. One of his tiger ears peeps out from the mop of hair. “Shhh… you hear the bubbling.”

Chan sighs, “Who let him drink two bottles of wine before this?” Seungcheol shrugs. “Oh god. You all drank before we got here. Hansol hyung come here, we can listen to the bubbles over in the kitchen.” He picks up the barrel and Hansol.

Wonwoo licks his lips, “Can I have the bladder, it smells delicious.” Minghao nods.

“MANNERS, GUMIHO!” Soonyoung screeches.

“Myungho gave me permission~.” He taunts, flicking his tail underneath Soonyoung’s nose.

“AH-CHOO! JEON WON-!”

Jihoon makes a zipping motion. “Thank god. Peace and quiet. Let’s feast.” Soonyoung starts mouthing angrily at the wizard. Jihoon proceeds to ignore him and watch Mingyu and Seungcheol compete for beer chugging. Junhui begins munching on the boba along with Wonwoo, as they watch the witch tail the wizard.

“Hey Soonie~,” The witch turns around, pausing in his rant. “Open wide.” Junhui shoves a handful of boba pearls into the unsuspecting Soonyoung.

They watch the witch chomp on the pearls with awe until his eyes turn as round as marbles. His face turns from pink to a dark red. The witch starts smacking his chest.  Wonwoo turns to Junhui. “I think he’s choking?”

“I’ll save you Soonyoung!” Junhui pauses. “Wait. How do we stop the choking?”

Mingyu pauses from his barrel. “I think humans need the Heimlich! Who knows how to do the Heimlich?”

“Can’t I just tickle his nose with one of my tails to make him sneeze?”

“For fuck’s sakes.” Minghao walks up behind Soonyoung and punches his stomach. A large goop of tapioca lands on the carpet.

“THIS IS WHY THE B IN BYOB STANDS FOR BEER.” Soonyoung wheezes after his coughing fit dies down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is a different au. i'm attempting to write the members as different kinds of creatures


End file.
